


Rebound

by clarkjoekent



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sarutobi Asuma, Cigarettes, F/F, First Time, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Asuma asks Kakashi to do something he never thought he would.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Sarutobi Asuma, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Shizune/Yuuhi Kurenai
Kudos: 26





	Rebound

**Author's Note:**

> Another requested fic. I wrote both of the Kakashi/Asuma fics as separate but it can count as a prequel to "Lazy Mornings."

This outing was an immediate mistake. Kakashi glanced around the crowded club and bit his tongue. He promised he wouldn’t complain but they had to know he wouldn’t feel comfortable here. Gai shoved him from behind, forcing him to move through the crowd and to the table where everyone else in their group was sitting. 

“Hey! Kakashi ! You made it!” Kurenai’s smile was bubbly, she was drunk already and leaning heavily on her new girlfriend, Shizune. 

Kakashi found out from Gai on the way over that they were dating and his response was “Good for them.” Shizune confided in Kakashi one summer afternoon while they were helping Tsunade file and he became her cheerleader. 

Who would’ve thought that after six years of dating Asuma, Kurenai would cut it off. 

“To expand their horizons Kurenai said. Asuma didn’t seem too torn up by it but Kurenai already has someone else.” Gai explained in his usual manner, full of gestures and smiles. “They’ve been inseparable since they were put in the same class.”

Kakashi scanned the table and sighed. Everyone was either already drunk or close

“I see you started without us.” 

“We couldn’t wait anymore. We had to order or lose the table.” Asuma pushed a few shots close to the freshly arrived duo. “Bottoms up.” 

Asuma sounded far more sober and that worried Kakashi. Usually he was drunk before they arrived. 

Kakashi took a shot and winced, it was the cheapest alcohol they could get. It burned all the way down. Gai let out a cough.

“Lighter fluid.” Asuma laughed. “Anko didn’t want anything on the higher shelves

“You try paying for all twelve of us for once.” Anko huffed, she lost the bet and was forced to pay for the alcohol this time. Kakashi felt bad for her. “Plus this shit will get us drunk faster

“Says who?” Genma rolled his eyes. “The higher stuff is better going down. You’ll drink more, you’re just cheap

“I agree with the man.” Iruka nodded. “Not about the cheap comment but the other one.” He narrowly missed Anko’s wrath. 

The whole night was turning into a disaster and Kakashi didn’t want to be a part of it. Kotetsu and Izumo were on the floor dancing. Gai snagged Iruka and soon there was seating available. Kakashi shimmied into the booth next to Asuma. 

He had to admit, the man smelled good. Asuma was also wearing a skin tight t-shirt and jeans. Everyone was wearing their civilian clothes except Gai and Kakashi. 

“How was the mission?” Asuma leaned in close, trying to talk through the music. The bass in his voice made it difficult to listen but Kakashi tried. 

“It was a mess. Naruto kept pissing Sakura off and Sai didn’t want to use his jutsu to save them when they fell. The teamwork is horrendous.” 

Asuma laughed, it was a deep rumble that made Kakashi’s heartbeat a little faster. He’s held an admiration for the Sarutobi that has developed into a crush much to his dismay. 

“It took awhile for Shikamaru and Ino to get along. Shikaku and Inoichi offered me very little advice.” 

“As they normally do.” With Shikaku, everything is cryptic. Inoichi just laughs at his pain and continues on. 

Another laugh escaped from Asuma. “Let’s drink another shot of this nasty shit and then meet the others on the dance floor.” The man poured two double shots and gave one to Kakashi. 

He took the alcohol like a champ, only allowing his eyes to water at the taste. He was feeling hot so he shrugged off his flak jacket and long sleeve shirt. Leaving him in his mask top combo. 

As Kakashi got out of the booth and stretched, Asuma’s smile shifted into something Kakashi couldn’t pin. Soon the man’s arm was around his waist and pulling him to the brightly lit floor. 

Kakashi didn’t want to embarrass himself due to his inability to dance, so he hung close to Asuma. Asuma’s arm was still around him as they attempted to reach their friends already on the floor. The music was too loud and the bodies around him produced way too much heat for his liking. 

Gai’s dancing was full of energy and Tenzo was having a hard time keeping up. Gai only had one shot of alcohol. He didn’t need it to loosen up. Genma and Raido were hanging on to each other and Shizune was letting Kurenai dance around her. 

Kakashi couldn’t stop laughing at the sight. 

“Glad you’re enjoying yourself.” Asuma’s voice was in Kakashi’s ear. 

“Trying to.” Kakashi turned to Asuma and the music changed from heavy bass to something a little more romantic. Asuma took a hold of Kakashi’s hand and led him into a dance. The Copy Nin let the man move him in time with the beat. 

By the sixth song however, Kakashi had reached his limit. He had to leave, he was tired, and he knew the bad alcohol was going to give him a headache in the morning. 

“Hey, I got to leave.” Kakashi got Asuma’s attention. 

“Okay.” The Sarutobi smiled and then led him off the floor. 

“You don’t have to leave.” Kakashi reached the table they had and he grabbed his jacket and uniform shirt. Gai had wandered back to the table with Kotetsu and Izumo. 

“Leaving already?” Gai was pouting. Kakashi rolled his eyes and nodded. 

“It’s too much.” He was reaching sensory overload and he needed to bounce fast for the sake of his sanity. 

“I’m taking him home.” Asuma reassured Gai as he pulled his own jacket off the floor. The leather was a nice look on him and Kakashi couldn’t help but stare. Asuma made sure he had everything and then turned to smile at Kakashi. “Let’s get out of here.” 

They moved away from the crowds and then out the door. Once they got a few feet from the club Kakashi let out a sigh of relief. His ears were still hammering but at least he could breathe. The chill winter air cooled him off fast. 

“I keep forgetting that clubs aren’t your thing.” Asuma lit a cigarette and kept pace with Kakashi. 

“It’s just a lot sometimes. It’s fun for about five minutes.” Kakashi shrugged. He liked the invite, it made him feel included. Being forced to go was a whole other subject. 

“Next time I’ll suggest a quieter place. We spend too much time there. The bartender already memorized our drink orders.” Asuma blew out a puff of smoke. 

“You didn’t have to walk me home. I’m not drunk.” 

“Neither am I. I couldn’t stand being in there much longer.” 

Kakashi frowned and then caught on. “Kurenai huh?” 

Asuma looked at Kakashi and shook his head. “No, not because of her. I’m happy for her and Shizune.” He paused to inhale more smoke. “It’s a smoke free bar and I hate leaving and then paying to come back in.” 

Kakashi paused and glared at Asuma. “Maybe that’s your sign to quit.” 

Asuma’s laughter echoed off the houses they were surrounded by. “Not yet.” 

“Whatever.” Kakashi shook his head. He couldn’t understand anything Asuma did but he rolled with it like they all did. 

They walked again, letting the silence around them settle. They reached Kakashi’s apartment building and Asuma snuffed out his cigarette. Kakashi felt like he should offer food or something to the man. When he did, Asuma’s cheeks were dusted in pink. Kakashi thought it was a good look on the man. 

Asuma accepted the offer and soon they were in Kakashi’s small kitchen drinking coffee. The Sarutobi glanced around the room and smiled at the refrigerator door. It had little notes from Gai and Tenzo, and drawings Naruto had made him. 

“Cute.” Asuma pointed to the artwork and Kakashi rolled his eyes. 

“Every time they come over someone adds something to it and I don’t have enough magnets.” Kakashi did adore them though, not that he would ever tell Asuma. 

“Konohamaru’s artwork is framed in my place. The kid filled my fridge up too. Left hardly any room for the scolding notes from my father.” Asuma shrugged and finished his coffee. Kakashi knew it was intended as a joke but he knew the loss of his father still stung.

Asuma stood up and washed his cup, he didn’t have to. Kakashi knew the man was stalling. 

“Why did you walk me home?” 

“I wanted to see if you’d do something for me.” 

Kakashi pursed his lips and thought about what Asuma could possibly ask for. His interest was piqued. “Okay, I’ll play. What can I do for you?” He sipped on the rest of his drink, waiting in suspense.

“Fuck me.” 

Kakashi choked on his coffee. His brain screeched to a halt and his lungs burned. Asuma’s face was stoic, scaring Kakashi even more. 

“I’m sorry. I thought you said you wanted me to fuck you.” Kakashi laughed, trying to compensate for the embarrassment. 

“I did.” Asuma smiled, sitting across from Kakashi. “I was thinking about things.” 

“Things?” Kakashi leaned in and looked at Asuma, making sure he wasn’t on anything. He knew the signs thanks to Shikaku. He wasn’t going to risk it. 

“I know that look Kakashi. I mean it. Kurenai is right about everything. She’s liked Shizune for as long as we’ve been together. I knew it. She knew I liked you just the same. Making it work because of our families really hurt our relationship. We might get back together or we might not. I’m not going to hold out.” 

Kakashi was still processing the fact Asuma liked him. Asuma raised an eyebrow, expecting Kakashi’s answer. Another minute went by and then the Copy Nin nodded. 

“Okay. Sure. This could be fun.” What else was he going to do on a Friday night? Asuma’s eyes lit up and it reminded Kakashi of a dog getting a bone. 

Kakashi stood up and took Asuma’s hand, leading him to the bedroom. After they made it through the bedroom door Kakashi pushed Asuma on the bed and shut the door. 

“You can always back out.” Kakashi wanted to make sure Asuma wouldn’t do anything he’d regret. 

“Okay.” Asuma was sitting up on his elbows, half his body was off the bed. Kakashi narrowed his eyes and then proceeded to find the supplies he had hiding around the room. Once the lube and condoms were found, he placed them on the bed and then began putting all his attention into making sure Asuma had a good time. 

While Kakashi was searching for what he needed Asuma had removed his leather jacket. It was hanging on the back of a nearby chair. Kakashi was able to see the t-shirt Asuma was wearing in the moonlight. It looked ready to rip with one wrong flex of the man’s muscles. 

Kakashi’s mouth was already watering. He moved to stand between Asuma’s spread legs and pulled at the bottom edge of Asuma’s shirt. It came off quickly and Kakashi immediately placed his hands on the man’s chest. He could help but imagine how good he would look covered in love bites. 

Asuma was watching intently. 

The Copy Nin took a step back and removed his headband, mask, and shirt. 

Asuma whistled. Kakashi threw his shirt at his face. “Your bedside manners are awful.” 

“Kurenai liked them.” Asuma feigned hurt. Kakashi rolled his eyes and continued undressing. 

The Sarutobi stripped off as well and then laid in the middle of the bed. He grabbed the lube bottle and pretended to read the label while Kakashi took his time. 

He finished and climbed on the bed, straddling Asuma’s hips. 

“Have you done anything like this before?” 

“Kurenai has done a few things.” Asuma’s face turned beet red and Kakashi never wanted the blush to go away. 

“Okay. Just make sure you tell me if I’m hurting you.” 

“Deal.” 

Kakashi didn’t know if Asuma just wanted a good night of fun or something else. He didn’t want to kiss him and fall in love.

He took too long thinking, Asuma made the choice for him. His hand snaked around his neck and pulled Kakashi in for a heated kiss. It sent electricity through Kakashi’s veins. When they separated the Copy Nin rested his forehead on Asuma’s catching his breath. 

Asuma chuckled, the low rumble like music to Kakashi’s ears. Better than whatever the club was playing. 

Kakashi moved to settle in between Asuma’s legs, taking in the view. He knew Asuma was on the large side, but this was ridiculous. Maybe if they survive this tryst with their friendship still intact he’d ask for a ride. 

Asuma passed the lube over and Kakashi took it. It sat in Asuma’s hand, the liquid was already warm to the touch. He added a generous amount to his fingers before placing the lube to the side. 

The Copy Nin runs his thumb on the vein protruding from the underside of Asuma’s length. The man’s breath hitched. Kakashi continued to tease Asuma, to distract him from the finger that found its way to Asuma’s hole. 

He watched Asuma, making sure there was no pain in his face. He didn’t exactly trust Asuma in telling him the truth. When the full finger was all the way in he tried to find the spot to make Asuma jump. 

It didn’t take long. 

“ _ Whoa _ .” Asuma’s back arched off the bed. Kakashi smiled and proceeded with a second finger. He began pumping his fingers, alternating from pressing against his prostate to just grazing it. Asuma was writhing and moaning softly. He kept in time with his thrusts as he stroked Asuma’s weeping cock. 

“Kakashi I’m -” Asuma bit back a groan and Kakashi’s hand was covered in his release. Kakashi’s own neglected cock was enjoying the view of his muscles flexing and stretching from his orgasm. 

Asuma’s breathing settled as he lifted himself on to his elbows, looking at Kakashi with lust blown eyes. 

“Are you planning on fucking me any time soon?” Asuma’s smirk was lazy, Kakashi released Asuma’s length and looked at the now 3 fingers stretching the man open. 

“I guess I can do it now.” Kakashi removed his fingers and then grabbed the lube and condom. He made sure he was coated and then he took Asuma’s legs, to position himself properly. One around his waist and the other over his shoulder. Kakashi teeth ghosted over Asuma’s calf, deciding on whether he was going to bite him or kiss him. 

“Kakashi I swear to -” Asuma eyed the Copy Nin and he bit down. It didn’t break skin but the muscle was calling to him. He kissed the spot and then bit him in a different spot. Soon Asuma’s half hard cock twitched back to full hardness. When he finished playing with the man under him, he pressed the tip of his length slowly into Asuma. 

It didn’t take long for him to slide in completely. The lube eased the ride and so did Asuma’s hole as it clenched around him. 

Asuma felt incredible. 

Kakashi stilled and waited for Asuma to adjust. The man had his eyes closed tight and his breathing short. 

“Asuma?” 

“I’m fine. I promise.” 

“If I’m hurting you, you need to tell me.” 

Asuma let out a low sigh and then he opened his eyes. “Kakashi, you aren’t hurting me.” He wiggled his hips for emphasis and then continued, “But if you don’t move.” 

The threat didn’t need to be completed. Kakashi chuckled and pulled out slowly. He kept a leisurely pace, just to get Asuma acclimated.

When the Copy Nin was sure Asuma was okay he pulled almost the whole way out, adjusted his angle and then slammed into Asuma. 

_ “Fuck.”  _ Asuma moaned, to Kakashi’s delight the man was a full body blusher. His chest was beautiful and covered in red blotches. Kakashi put Asuma’s other leg around his waist and then leaned in to play with the hardened pink buds. It turned the man under him into a puddle. 

He packed the information in the back of his head and he continued to keep a fast pace. He loved hearing the moans and little curses Asuma made under his breath. 

“You know you are really pretty.” Kakashi nipped at Asuma’s neck and the man’s breath hitched. 

_ “Kakashi.”  _ Asuma whined and Kakashi gave him what he wanted. He placed a hand between them and with one touch Asuma came. 

Kakashi wasn’t far behind, Asuma clenched and The Copy Nin spilled into the condom. He continued to fuck them through their climax, to milk anything else Asuma had. 

Gingerly, Kakashi pulled out of Asuma, the man winced slightly. 

“Sorry.” Kakashi took the condom off and threw it away. He left the bed and grabbed a cloth to clean Asuma’s stomach and chest. The Sarutobi’s eyes were closed and he was grinning like a fool. 

“Can I smoke in here?” Asuma peeked an eye open and Kakashi retrieved the man’s cigarettes from his jacket pocket. 

“Use the tray.” Kakashi occasionally smoked and kept an ashtray in his bedside drawer. 

Asuma sat up and moved closer to the headboard, resting his back on a few pillows. The click of the lighter and the smell of smoke filled the air. 

“You lied to me.” Kakashi settled next to Asuma and took the cigarette. He took a drag and then gave it back. “How far have you gotten with Kurenai?” 

“None at all. I tried to wiggle a finger in the general area but then I stopped. You’re my first.” The cheesy smile made Kakashi’s heart grow. “If I told you I hadn't, would you have done this?” 

Kakashi thought about it and then shook his head, “I still would have but I would’ve made you come more that.” Pay even more special attention is what he meant.

“We have all night. I have a very active libido.” 

Kakashi laughed. “Let’s put a pin in it. You still haven't tested your legs.”

“Good point.” Asuma snuffed the cigarette out. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and grabbed his clothes. 

“You can stay if you want.” Kakashi liked having a little company every once in a while. Asuma turned to Kakashi. 

“I was hoping you’d say that.” The cheesy smile Asuma threw him was enough for him to melt. Asuma rolled back onto the bed and pulled Kakashi into his muscular chest. The man was warm and smelled like cigarette smoke. 

Kakashi fell asleep wrapped in comfort, his heart full of love. Even if it was just temporary. 


End file.
